the Sasunaru Plan
by celestial-alchemist14
Summary: Naruto's sister finds her way into town and finds out that Sauske has a little crush on her big bro. so now to make Naru happy she wants to get them together but will Naruto approve?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it's Celestial-alchemist14 again!

Well I haven't updated my other story's for fullmetal alchemist I m really sorry and I'll get right on it okay. I finally got my own computer plus more free time so I'll get right on it.

Okay this is my first Naruto fan fic. So sorry if I m a little rusty on this. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

Pairings: Sasunaru, and so on I m making it up along the way lol.

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own this oh so terrific show cuz if I did then Sauske would so be going out with Naruto.

Anyways onward people on with the story…

It was a comfortable today not to hot not to cold just a perfect day for a certain kitsune to take a walk and head for the ramen house. Of course for the fox everyday was a perfect day for ramen. As Naruto closed in on his destination he noticed a small crowd surrounding a figure that sat at the bar.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up and noticed Sakura was emerging from the crowd. Naruto vigorously waved to her and walked over to her. "Naruto you won't believe this I can't even believe it myself!"

"What Sakura is it danger, did someone die, are you okay." Sakura only giggled at how frantic Naruto

had become.

"No its nothing like that Naruto come and see." Sakura grabbed Naruto by the arm and harshly dove into the crowd till they reached the center.

There Naruto saw what all the fuss was about, which to him shouldn't have been a fuss at all. Sitting on a bar stool was a young girl maybe only a year younger than himself with long black blue hair that was held to the back of her hair in a kind of bun way with two long silver needles as the hair pins but held by what looked like to be her head protector. (kind of like Anku's) her hair also framed her face on either side which from the side view Naruto had of the girl he couldn't see her face very well but he could see that she had dark tan skin the exact same color as his. She wore a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a two dark green stripes down each side the thing about the shirt though was that it stopped just above her navel showing of more of the dark tan skin and well toned stomach. She also wore black cargo pants and her kunai pouch was tied to her right leg, the sandals she wore ( I don't know if their sandals so just play along -) were a dark green to match the stripes on her shirt. But both her hands and feet were wrapped in cloth as if they had been hurt though not to much so as to still make them useable. The thing that Naruto thought captivated the crowd was that she just like him had about eleven bowels stacked next to her of what used to be Ramen and she currently was going on her twelfth.

"Big deal Sakura I do that almost everyday." Naruto leaned over to whisper in Sakura's ear.

"But that's just it Naruto, you do that all the time and everyone knows it and absolutely no one can compete with you when it comes to Ramen not even Chouji."

"Psh whatever." Naruto casually put his hands behind his head and walked over to the girl who now was eating her fourteenth bowel. The girl stopped just as she lifted the bowel to finish of its contents just in the same manner as Naruto always did. Naruto sat himself next to her and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah actually you…" Naruto trailed of as the girl turned to him with wide innocent eyes, his eyes. The depth of blue was so clear and so beautiful he knew they were his he looked in the mirror every morning and saw the same thing everyday, those eyes were his. But that is not all what stopped Naruto at looking at the tan face of this girl with his eyes he also noticed that something was off, and it wasn't the noodle hanging form her lips, his lips. It was the three scars on each side of her face that rested on her cheeks that caught his eyes.

'but those are demon marks…I got my whiskers and Gaara-sama has his eyes but she has whiskers too. If it weren't for her black hair I'd say she was my twin.'

"Well…" The girl slurped up the noodle through HIS lips and looked questioningly at Naruto.

"…whiskers…" Naruto reached up and poked her cheek were one of the whisker marks were. The girl seemed about to get angry at Naruto until a voice cut through the crowd.

"Utara!" called the voice.

"Uh-oh" The girl dubbed Utara turned towards the voice as three young boys and an older man stepped from the crowd.

The first boy the one that called her name was a little taller than Naruto and had short spiked black red hair. His eye were a emerald green that outshone Sakura's any day. He had pale skin but still had a warmth to him as if you wanted nothing more than to hug him and feel the warmth. Her wore a dark red shirt and brown cargo pants with red sandals he wore a glove on his left hand that looked as if it had a pouch of its own. On his left right he tied his own head protector.

The second boy next to him, at least Naruto thought it was a boy had long blonde hair held back by a single white ribbon and his head protector held on his forehead but the spiky bangs flew out covering from where they came from. He was shorter than the first boy but looked taller than the girl sitting next to Naruto.

He wore glasses around his soft violet eyes and his skin was just as pale as the boy before. Her wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it and black slacks that clung to the well toned legs that he possessed instead of wearing sandals like his other team mates he wore soft black leather boots.

The third man most likely their sensei was a very tall man with dark brown hair spiked downward just about reaching his shoulders. He had kind gray eyes and looked very fond of the students in front of him. He wore a Jounin's (sorry if its misspelled) outfit and a mask that covered from nose down in black his own head protector rested around his neck. He wore both gloves and boots in a dark black and at the moment stood with is arms crossed appraising the three in front of him.

The fourth boy was none other than the one and only Uchiha Sauske. "This is who your looking for?" Sauske took in the girls appearance, 'She looks like Naruto" He had to admit she wasn't a gorgeous girl nothing spectacular but she was pretty…very pretty.

"Yeah thanks for your help Uchiha." The raven haired boy turned away clearly disliking the point that Sauske's gaze rested on Utara. "Come on Utara we have to head out and see Hokage now."

"Aw do we have to? Now I was just starting to enjoy my food." She pouted and stood up arms crossed and foot tapping.

'She even sounds like Naruto and by the looks of it eats like him too" Sauske looked at the bowels stacked next to the girl and smirked.

"Don't smirk like that Uchiha she's mine got that." The raven haired boy that he knew as Kanto was glaring at him darkly and only said it low enough for him to here. "Even if she doesn't know it yet."

"Then you'd better hold onto her Kanto-san because there are a lot of remarkable ninja here that can sweep her off her feet." 'of course who said I was one of them I have one goal and it's not her.' Sauske took a swift glance to look at the blonde boy who was sitting next to Utara and is now stuffing himself with Ramen. Kanto took Sauske's meaning the other way and immediately glared at the smirking Uchiha a growl forming in his throat.

Naruto stopped for a moment as he noticed the girl stood up which he hadn't acknowledged till now. 'so she is new here…huh I wonder what she's doing here.'

"Utara lets go." Kanto said yet again still glaring at Kanto.

"Utara…so that's your name kinda weird name." said Naruto who stood up next to her and his suspicions were correct he was taller than her.

"Yeah so what's it to you?" Her whiskered cheeks became a flame in anger at Naruto.

"Nothing I was just sayin it's a weird name is all." Naruto patted her shoulder in apology and flashed her his own foxy grin.

Utara calmed herself down and noticed this Naruto's face as held whisker marks. ' I've never seen that before. Nobody has whisker marks but me and…"

"Utara! Come On!" Kanto had given up glaring at the smirking Sauske and began glaring at Naruto who was in turn glaring at Kanto for just that.

"Coming Kami you don't have to yell at me Kanto-baka I m right here!" with that Utara stomped off to join her group leaving the crowd behind that had been watching intently.

(Utara POV)

I hate it when Kanto acts like that I can barely talk to him when he's like that. Good thing Sayuko is on our team he keeps everyone in balance even though he is sort of quiet. And Sensei Taomo makes sure they don't beat each other up when they disagree and they do that a lot. I giggled at the thought of the fight they had a not to long ago when we got lost in the forest surrounding Konoha. Kanto looked at me with a smile and I just glared at him he didn't think he was going to get off that easy did he. We were only here on our kage's orders he wanted us to come here for my sake he said there was something here but he wouldn't say what, and all the answers were in the little blue scroll he had given my sensei. Oh well I guess we'll have to wait.

"Someone's following us." Sayuko's clear voice was soft as he stopped and looked to one of the rooftops of Konoha.

(Normal POV)

Flashback---

(a really quick one)

"Naruto." Said Sauske as he came to stand next to the blonde kitsune.

"What do you want Sauske-teme?" he glared at his rival but Sauske merely shot Naruto a quick smirk.

"That girl looked an awful lot like you."

"Yeah I know kinda weird don't you think she had the whiskers and…"

"Your eyes." Sauske cut in looking into the Uzumaki's eyes which in result caused Naruto to look away to hide the blush that had begun to adorn his face. Sauske smirked at how cute his Naruto looked.

"Yeah eyes…but what about it." Naruto turned his face to look at Sauske now with just faint traces of the previous blush.

"Well I was thinking we could sneak behind them and just position our selves on that tree that is conveniently placed underneath the Hokage's window."

"Yeah lets do it!"

"Hey Guy-" Sakura had come to pester Sauske but the last thing she saw was Naruto grabbing Sauske's arm as he jumped onto the nearest rooftop."-s well that's not very nice. Sauske-kun comeback!"

End flashback---

"Just act natural and keep going you three their just curious." Taomo just continued walking in front of the three as the rest followed.

"That was close I thought they'd spotted us." Naruto picked himself up from the flat of the roof and stretched before be helped pull Sauske up.

"They did Dobe they're letting us follow."

"Oh but why?"

"I don't know I guess we'll have to wait and find out." With that they headed off following the four down the roads of Konoha.

Okay theres the first chapter okay ill update the others a.s.a.p. ok. J

I REALLY NEED YOUR GUYSES HELP WITH THIS ONE I WANT TO PUT MY OC UTARA WITH SOMEONE BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO BE KANTO OKAY. ANYONE I DON'T CARE HECK SEND ME ONE OF YOUR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND WHAT HE OR SHE IS LIKE I M NOT PICKY AND THEN WE'LL SEE BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO TO PUT HER WITH!

And also I m very sorry for no sasunaru in this chappy but it was just an intro.

(C.A.14)


	2. sister?

Hey there I know this took a while and I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews people k even if there were just a few.

I'm glad some of you are enjoying the way this is going so lets get this going before I lose inspiration.

Chapter 2

"The Hokage will see you now." said Shizune (is that it?) to the four people seated outside Tsunade's office. As the four walked in Taomo in the lead they all took to their knees in respect.

"We are to deliver this to you Hokage-sama." said Taomo as he handed over a light blue scroll to Tsunade.

"Thank you might I ask what it concerns?" she said her voice curious as she began to unroll the scroll.

"According to our Kenkage all the answers are within that's scroll." and indeed all the answers were in there as she finally unraveled the scroll a slight poof made several things fall from the scroll. One thing was a Konoha head protector that had become slightly worn out, the second thing was a small picture of a man and woman, and lastly was an envelope in pink.

Tsunade picked up the headband and laid it down softly on her desk. Her gaze shot to the scroll as she quickly read through it for explanation on these items, her eyes widening with every word in remembrance.

"Sauske what's going on I can't see?" whined Naruto who was trying his best to see and hear from his perch on the tree.

"It isn't my fault your so short Dobe." he said with a small smirk as he looked through to see the expression on the Hokage's face.

"But what's going on?"

"I don't…know." he said concern for his Hokage in his voice.

"I see," she looked up to the group in front of her before she stood up and walked to the window she looked down and calmly said to Sauske. "Sauske do you mind giving me Naruto, you can join if you wish." she said seeing the look upon his face. Both ninja were through the window in a matter of seconds.

Kanto took the time to glare at Sauske who merely ignored him but stayed close to Naruto who made a quick but embarrassed wave to the group at being caught.

"Utara is it?" she said to the raven haired girl who nodded in response. "Naruto, Utara come here." They both came to stand in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Do you know who these people are?" she said as she held up the picture of two people. One the man was an exact replica of Naruto except the whiskered checks only Naruto possessed. The second person was a woman with raven colored haired and pale skin with bright chocolate brown eyes. Naruto knew the man was the Yondaime, but he had no idea who the woman was. Utara shook her head no while Naruto made a quick nod. "I know one of them is the Yondaime(okay I m almost positive I spelled that wrong)"

"Yes very good Naruto indeed it is. But the woman next to him is his wife." She took the letter from the envelope. "Let me read you too something."

_Dear to whom it may lastly concern,_

_My name is Midori Uzumaki. I have two children and my husband is gone, soon I shall join him. First I must tell you my story and what happened so that someday my children will no longer be alone. Me and my husband were having our first child when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our village of Konoha. I was meant to have twins but something went terribly wrong and my chakra that I had used to protect my new babe caused the other to suspend their birthing process. I was frantic as my husband took my new babe away from me I yelled at him and cursed at him to bring my child back, scared that the other would not survive because of its birthing suspensions. I would not have a chance to see my love again. Soon people were screaming about the babe, as things quieted down outside I was scared for my Naruto for which I decided to call him. Not to long was it when a nurse came in to tell me about the sealing of the Kyuubi into my son, I was furious, how could he, without asking my permission he was my child too. I would have yelled at the nurse had I not been so tired. _

_Later as I was being examined they told me the child, the girl within me was still alive but if I wanted her still alive I would have to visit the village of the hidden heavens. I agreed, sadly enough I could not take Naruto I took one last look at him and what a beautiful child he was just as beautiful as his father his eyes so stunning. I cried as I kissed his forehead for what I didn't know would be my last time. I left immediately and took two weeks to travel through the terrain to reach the village. It was most defiantly a beautiful village, on arrival I was rushed to the nearest hospital wear medical nins used numerous herbs and even certain jutsus to help ease the labor of my baby. I don't know how this happened but it did and apparently as twins these two children were destined to live the same types of lives for then the Kyuubi's mate had followed me here and attacked this village here. Again I went through the pain of watching my baby being torn from my arms. Again I waited and still waited for them to come back I was upset beyond reason and soon the Kenkage of this village was indeed gone as well, and my child held Kurimba no Kitsune inside of her, a black fox. When young Utara was born I screamed her name to them before they took her and told them never to forget it, she had my hair from what I could see when they took her but the rest was undoubtedly her fathers. Now I am dying they are going to keep me and my daughter here to see if my daughter does indeed survive. She will. She is strong just as strong as her brother, her twin, though Naruto was a rather large baby she was indeed the runt. I will miss them but I will forever be with them. My Naruto and my Utara. Sadly all of the Konoha ninjas that had come with me perished as did the Kenkage and only he knew about my coming. My only hope is that someone will know to return my child to become a child of Konoha and maybe if she wants a shinobi as well…_

"It ends there." Tsunade looked up to the reaction on Naruto's or Utara's face, neither held one.

Sauske put his hand on Naruto's shoulder a concerned look on his face. Naruto flinched slightly at the contact but when he saw it was Sauske he immediately turned to shed a few tears into his blue shirt. Sauske wrapped his arms around Naruto comforting him as best he could.

Utara stood there for a second soaking it up the information, knowing her mother, her father, her brother. Swiftly she flung the headband from her own head letting her hair that was being held by the tie to fall to the small of her back. "Utara this was your mother if you wish-" Tsunade was cut off as Utara reached for the headband and tied it to her head once again fixing her hair and the needles that had fallen to the ground. "So my mother was a kunoichi."

"Yes one of the best." said Tsunade as she watched Utara's face darken her crystal blue eyes darkening as well.

"Then I will be the best too." her head was downcast as Naruto and Sauske watched Kanto attempt to pull her into an embrace but she refused. Sayuko was next as he attempted to comfort the quivering girl she flinched away from him before her sensei came up behind her and held her down his own tears falling from his face. This she did allow as her own tears made their way to her eyes.

"Utara may I ask what they called you before this." said Tsunade with concern.

"Miyazaki, Miyazaki Utara." she said behind a small sniffle.

Tsunade's POV

I don't know what to think anymore as I watch the now two Uzumaki's. Like one wasn't enough. If she is anything like her brother she will be a wonderful addition an annoying one but a wonderful one none the less. Utara…I remember this name it was mentioned before she became a genin at a much younger age than Naruto though she must already be a chuunin like her brother. I can feel the head ache coming already these two are most likely already smelling trouble.

I look over at Naruto who is being held by a very sympathetic Sauske. I wonder what's going on with that. Naruto's blushing I think he just noticed the situation he was in. I look at Sauske who is only portraying his famous Uchiha smirk.

"Sauske-teme you better let me go before I blow your head off." Naruto screams I only give a light chuckle as everyone stares at the screaming vessel. Sauske complied but with a reluctance that didn't go unnoticed by me or apparently Utara who had a sly smirk on her lips. What is she thinking I wonder. She's is still held by her sensei who is doing his best to protect her the way a father would, Taomo must be Utara's Iruka.

Looking down at my desk I notice something in the envelope I hadn't noticed before. Pulling it out I swear my eyes shot out of my head.

"Naruto, Utara you are the two luckiest children in Konoha right now." I yell while they both turn their attention to me. I pass them the paper Naruto droll as usual just stares at it but Sauske over his shoulder is looking shocked same as Utara who's eyes are as big as saucers. The slip was their mother and fathers last request. Should anything happen to them they would earn their fortune and their estate and anything else within the Uzumaki name.

"SHIZUNE!" I called she immediately scurried in and took a bow before I gave her instructions to lead the Uzumaki's to their new home which thankfully in respects I did my best to keep clean over these years. She stared when I said Uzumaki's but both children gave a smile that could no be denied as absolutely adorable and very much Uzumaki like.

As they left the office, all of them thank Kami, I slipped open a drawer and brought myself out a cup of sake for the migraine to come.

Okay yeah that was probly a little short and I m sorry but anyways don't worry Utara has got a plan about this and she wants it to happen more than anything k

And again I still need your help

I REALLY NEED YOUR GUYSES HELP WITH THIS ONE I WANT TO PUT MY OC UTARA WITH SOMEONE BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO BE KANTO OKAY. ANYONE I DON'T CARE HECK SEND ME ONE OF YOUR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND WHAT HE OR SHE IS LIKE I M NOT PICKY AND THEN WE'LL SEE BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO TO PUT HER WITH!

K thnx people

(C.A.14)


End file.
